Nightmares of Dreams to Come
by arianamissy
Summary: Sequil to Messages from a Dead Slayer. Heres what happened when Angel went to visit the monks. Much angst, much brooding. Please Review. Please?


I'll be going on spring break in a couple days but I thought Id post this, the next part in my trilogy, before I go. Just to keep any of my loyal readers painfully waiting for more. Mwa ha ha. Anyway, this is the second part of whats to become a trilogy following my finished story entitled Messages From a Dead Slayer. You don't have to read that one first but if you like angst you might just wanna. This is set right after Buffy dies Season season 6 Angel season 3, when Angel runs off to join the monks. For a few months anyway. I mean to create all the missing pieces of Angel/Buffy angst that Joss wont give us. Hope you enjoy. Will update soon. Please Review? Please? Please? I'll give you a cookie! BTW: I don't own em', if I did things would have turned out differently. So I don't. Fine rub it in why don't ya. Geez!  
  
Angel watched from a bank of trees twenty feet away, careful not to give himself away.  
  
She had felt his prescence of course.  
  
He had noticed her looking around quizzically as she sensed him nearby.  
  
She had told him once that even when she didn't see him, she 'felt' him.  
  
"It throws me" she had told him.  
  
He just hoped that tonight it wouldn't 'throw' her too much.  
  
For tonight there was danger in the night breeze.  
  
Again he saw her stiffen, peering around. Her eyes finally resting on the trees in which he stood.  
  
She squinted, seeming to look right into his soul.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably, but carefully as she continued to try to single him out amongst the trees.  
  
He was sure she had seen him.  
  
He noticed a hint of recognition in her eyes. Her stance loosened and he was sure that any moment she would call his out his name in that 'irritated' voice that always made his hackled rise.  
  
But as quickly as it came the recognition was gone from her eyes. Replaced by a look of sadness and longing.  
  
Her head dropped and she turned back to pick up her discarded duffel bag.  
  
Good she hadn't seen him.  
  
He didn't want to have to try to explain to her why he was here unless he had to.  
  
He really didn't know why he was here, stalking his ex lover through Sunnydales numerous graveyards.  
  
He had woken up tonight with a suffocating dread. All he could think about was her.  
  
Even now as the night slowly turned into twilight the feeling hadn't subsided. If his heart did beat he imagined it would be pounding in fear and anticipation.  
  
Bag slung securely over one shoulder she started moving away. Ready to turn in no doubt.  
  
He sighed, thankful that he had gotten through this night without getting caught. And Buffy would soon be returning home to her sister and friends where she could be happy and safe.  
  
And he could finally put his overactive imagination at ease.  
  
Angel was about to move from his hiding place when a flicker of movement caught his attention.  
  
All at once three vampires descended on her. She must have been deep in her thoughts because she didn't even notice until one of them landed the first blow.  
  
Unbalanced by the weight of her bag she sprawled face first onto the muddy ground. Quickly recovering she disentangled herself and rolled out of the way as another vamp tried to bring his foot down on her back. Missing her by a fraction of a second he left a dent in the soft ground.  
  
Having given herself some distance she jumped up and assumed a fighting stance. Angel watched closely, searching for the first sign of trouble.  
  
He could be there in just a few seconds if need be.  
  
No sense in blowing his cover if this turned out to be just a clean sweep.  
  
She was sizing up her opponents, searching for strengths and weaknesses.  
  
He smiled thinly as he noticed the move he had taught her. She kept one vampire in her sights while keeping the others in her peripheral vision. When they moved she moved.  
  
She pulled a stake out of her jacket pocket. The threatening gesture brought the vampires to life (ironically enough). Two of them leapt at her while the other took a step back as if he planned to watch the show.  
  
The fought fiercely, the vamps thrusts and kicks perfectly timed with each others so Buffy had to block and parry two at the same time.  
  
It lasted only minutes, Buffy gaining the upper hand after knocking one of them one his butt. She dusted the one still standing then quickly brought the stake down on the other.  
  
Angel noticed the last vampire a second before she did. He was closing the gap between them.  
  
Now brandishing a sword.  
  
One second.  
  
Just one second.  
  
It was the longest second in all his 250 plus years.  
  
He watched even as he launched himself from his hiding place. Running faster that he ever had before but still it felt like he was trudging through knee deep mud.  
  
He was almost there when he heard her gasp.  
  
She had stood back up straight, turning around to find the other vamp.  
  
Just as she saw him, he plunged the sword into her chest.  
  
The gasp was shock.  
  
Her large eyes traveling down to the sword handle sticking out from the new hole in her body. His hand still resting on it.  
  
Angel was there one second later, pulling out a stake he took out the vamp who was still grinning at Buffy in triumph.  
  
He looked at Buffy, afraid to touch her.  
  
He saw the sword handle still plunged into her chest. He could see the blade sticking out of her back.  
  
Right through her heart.  
  
Oh god this is bad.  
  
This is bad.  
  
This is bad.  
  
His mind kept repeating it.  
  
He looked at her face but she was still looking down at the handle.  
  
As if it wasn't real, as if it would simply disappear any moment and she would be fine.  
  
She was in shock.  
  
"Buffy" he whispered, still afraid to touch her. Could she feel any more pain from him?  
  
"Why?" She said it so faintly that he almost didn't hear her.  
  
She raised her head, looking directly in his eyes. Pain etched in her features. But something else was there too.  
  
In her eyes.  
  
Betrayal, hurt, sadness.  
  
Her eyes were watering.  
  
He looked down, unable to look in those eyes any longer.  
  
The sword handle.  
  
The vampires hand still on it.  
  
How?  
  
The hand, it was familiar.  
  
It was his own.  
  
Caladah ring still in place on his ring finger, heard turned inwards.  
  
His hand.  
  
The sword.  
  
He did it.  
  
He did it.  
  
He killed her.  
  
Angel awoke. Sitting straight up in bed. A cold sheen of sweat glistening on his body.  
  
Leaving it there for now. Will update after spring break. Im soo evil! 


End file.
